


In Sickness & In Health

by mishncas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Architect Dean Winchester, Caring Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester First Meet, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Husbands, Castiel and Gabriel are Siblings (Supernatural), Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Chuck is an asshole, Doctor Castiel (Supernatural), Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hospitalized Castiel (Supernatural), Human Castiel (Supernatural), Injured Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Marriage of Convenience, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Minor Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, dying mary winchester, good siblings gabe and michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishncas/pseuds/mishncas
Summary: One day Dean and Castiel are just strangers to each other but a week later, they are husbands.It's a marriage of convenience with one of them getting injured. Is this story worth reading? Find it out by yourself.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 52





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!!! this is my first solo fic so I'm kinda excited and nervous. Hopefully, y'all will like it. This story is the product of my impulsiveness to write a deancas fic. It wasn't supposed to happen till I started writing it. Whatever you feel about it, don't hesitate to inform me in the comments. Or you can dm me on my twitter- romanscallie. I'm not sure what the schedule of posting will be yet so it will be informed later. Till then, enjoy!

**PROLOGUE**

_AT ST. JOHN’S CHURCH, UPPER WEST, MANHATTAN 18th Sept. 2018_

“Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Dean Michael Winchester and Castiel James Novak a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other have grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and husband.” Father Christopher, standing in front of the altar, wearing a black robe with a silver cross pendant hanging around his neck by a silver chain, declared loudly. Then he proceeded to the vow ceremony of the marriage.

“Do you, Dean, take Castiel to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you swear before God and this company that you will love, honor, cherish, respect, and comfort him, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health? Do you promise to share your joys and sorrows, help him when he needs help and turn to him first when you need help, and forsaking all others, to be faithful to him alone?” He asked Dean Winchester in a solemn voice.

“I do,” Dean replied, looking straight ahead while holding the hands of his would-be-soon-husband loosely with his two hands. He could feel the warmth radiating from Castiel’s hands.

“Do you, Castiel, take Dean to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you swear before God and this company that you will love, honor, cherish, respect, and comfort him, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health? Do you promise to share your joys and sorrows, help him when he needs help and turn to him first when you need help, and forsaking all others, to be faithful to him alone?”

“I do,” Castiel answered, looking down at his hands which are currently held in his future husband’s hands. He felt warm just from the single physical connection between himself and the man who would become his better half within a few moments.

After the vows, came the ring exchange.

“I give you this ring as a symbol of my faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit myself to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day.” Dean spoke in a clear voice and he put the simple silver wedding ring on Castiel’s ring finger. His hands were steady and didn't sweat at all.

“I give you this ring in God's name, as a symbol of all that we have promised and all that we shall share,” Castiel murmured as he slid the matching wedding ring onto Dean’s ring finger. His fingers didn’t tremble and his heart wasn't beating too fast.

The audience standing at the pews clapped loudly. Giggles, happy murmurs, and exclamations of joy were so loud, passersby outside the church could hear them.

“By the power vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss each other.” Father announced, gesturing with his hands to indicate Dean and Cas can proceed.

A small peck on the lips sealed the marriage of Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak.

“I present to you the newly married couple, Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak,” Father stated to the people standing in front of them smiling, as the newly wedded couple moved to face the crowd, standing side by side, their hands almost brushing each other. The smiles on their faces were polite and small, perfect for two strangers getting married within a week of meeting each other for the first time in their life.

  
  



	2. Welcome to blissful married life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of the married couple

_ A year later... _

_ AT WINCHESTER & NOVAK RESIDENT 17th Sept. 2019 _

Dean opened his eyes slowly, his eyelids fluttering at the brightness of the room due to the light pouring inside through the opened window, the white curtains rustling with the air. The top parts of some skyscrapers could be seen even from his position in the bed. He sighed and turned to his left side. Taking his left hand out of the soft dark blue blanket, skin tingling with the coldness out of the warm cocoon of the blanket, the ring on his fourth finger winking at the bright light, he touched the empty side of the bed and felt how cold it was. This could only mean one thing: Castiel, his husband of one year, didn’t return from his night shift at the hospital yet. Since it wasn’t unusual for him as he’s often known to stay late after his shift. Dean was used to it so he pulled back his hand, ignoring how it wasn’t supposed to be how a married couple worked. But what did he know about it? It wasn't like he was married once before. Dean pulled his head up a bit to check the time on the big black wall clock hanging over the door frame of the bedroom. 6:15 am. It’s still early and since he got time before he had to wake up for his day, Dean got cozy inside his blanket, not turning away from his left side, and closed his eyes, gradually going back to the land of sleep.

-x-

Castiel put his thumb on the small panel of the door lock, letting it scan his fingerprint before unlocking. This was one of the best door lock systems he had installed in the apartment even though it’s hella expensive. Safety always came first for Castiel as he wasn’t in the good book of some people lately.

The moment he entered his home, he was greeted with silence; Dean had already left for his work. The silence of his- their empty home was something Castiel was accustomed to. This wasn’t an uncommon scene since Dean always went to his work early. Cas didn’t mind it; he even appreciated the work ethic of his husband. It was better actually as he’s already too tired from doing rounds at his floor all night and didn’t want to talk to anyone. Dragging his feet to the master bedroom, Cas threw his black leather messenger bag onto the big armchair sitting at one corner beside the window.

As he moved to go to the washroom, he noticed the bed was made- the blanket was folded and the pillows were stacked together at the head of the bed. And the curtains were pulled closed, making the room look a bit dimmer.

Minutes later, Castiel came out of the washroom, rubbing his towel over his wet hair. Shower always made him feel good and turned him into a less cranky human.

When he went to the kitchen to eat something since his stomach kept making growling noises, he saw a post-it note pasted on the oven. He grabbed it and read what was written on it with a messy scrawl in black ink.

“LASAGNA IS INSIDE THE OVEN. HEAT IT UP BEFORE EATING.

-D.”

Sighing in relief that he didn’t have to cook, Cas started up the oven and leaned against the countertop in wait.

This wasn’t the first time Dean left him food. He’d been doing it since he found out the burnt food in the trash can a few months ago. Cas couldn’t cook to save his life so he used to depend on takeouts. But his cholesterol had been threatened once which made him try to cook something. However, burning food once assured him cooking was harder than operating on one’s heart.

The burning food incident had grabbed Dean’s attention and the next day when Cas had come to the kitchen to get ready to burn more food, he had found a plate of pasta waiting in the oven with a post-it note on the oven door which had said it had to be heated before eating. Since then, not a single day went by when Dean hadn’t kept food for him.

A  _ beep beep _ pulled Cas out of his reverie. Quickly, he opened the oven door and, using a small towel, grabbed the plate with the fuming hot, big piece of lasagna. 

Sitting at one of the stools of the white marble island countertop, Cas used a fork and a knife to cut the lasagna and sure enough, there are some pieces of cabbage in it. Sighing, he tore a piece of kitchen tissue from its holder at the corner of the countertop and forked out the small pieces of cabbage, and put them on the tissue. Carefully, he folded the tissue and threw it in the trash can. 

Castiel was allergic to cabbages. He had found out about it in the hard way which had landed him in the hospital at the age of seven. Since then, he hadn’t even dared to touch the awful vegetable. But the big problem was Dean didn’t know about it. He didn’t even know how Cas always took the pieces of the vegetable and threw it away discreetly. Cas had thought about telling him, however, then he realized it might make Dean feel bad so he kept the small thing to himself.

At the current moment, Cas ate the cabbage-free lasagna, humming at how delicious the food was. He picked up his phone from the countertop and opened the messaging app.

<< _ thanks for the lasagna. _

This seemed to be the protocol in the Winchester/Novak household. Every morning Cas came to find food. He ate it after heating it. Then he proceeded to thank his husband via a text which always got the reply consisting of a quick ‘you’re welcome.’

Sure enough, Cas’s phone made a  _ tinggg _ sound, indicating an incoming text. He unlocked the phone and read the text sent by his better half.

>> _ you’re welcome. _

Washing the empty plate, Cas put it on the side of the sink to dry. Yawning loudly, he went back to the master bedroom and turned the silent mode on his phone. He put it on the bedside table and flopped down on the bed. Rubbing his five o’clock shadow, Cas laid back on the left side of the bed. Unfolding and pulling up the dark blue blanket, which was still warm from Dean using it earlier, Cas wrapped it around him tightly and turned to his right side, eyes falling at the empty space in the bed. Slowly, his eyes shut close as exhaustion pulled him to sleep.

  
  


-x-

  
  


_ 18th Sept. 2019 _

Just like the previous day, Castiel came back from his night shift to the empty apartment around 7:00 am. Just like the previous day, he took a hot shower and came to the kitchen to eat something. Just like the previous day, Dean had left him food in the oven- this time, it’s baked chicken breast with some sautéed vegetables. However, today there’s a bit different from their usual routine. The post-it note on the oven door has an extra line written along with the usual note about heating up the food.

“ THERE IS CHICKEN BREAST AND VEGGIES IN THE OVEN. HEAT IT UP BEFORE EATING. ALSO, THERE IS A PIECE OF APPLE PIE IN THE FRIDGE.

HAPPY ANNIVERSARY. -D.”

Cas smiled at the note. He turned on the oven and went to the fridge to take out the plate containing the apple pie. When the food was heated up properly, Cas took it out and started cutting the chicken into small pieces. His phone vibrated, grabbing his attention. Setting the fork and knife aside, Cas checked his phone quickly and hummed in relief. The delivery of a bouquet of calla lilies and blue iris flowers to Dean’s office just got confirmed via email. Cas had ordered the bouquet online since he couldn’t get out of the hospital during his shift. Hopefully, Dean would love the bouquet. Not able to stay anymore awake, Cas shoved the rest of the food quickly into his mouth and ate some of the pie, noting how delicious it was. 

Soon he went back to the bedroom and laid down on the bed.

His eyes fell on the right side where Dean usually slept and cursed at himself. Castiel had forgotten to send him the text. He grabbed his phone from the bedside table and hurriedly opened the messaging app.

<< _ thanks for the food and the pie. I liked it. _

He kept back the phone where it was before and pulled up the warm blanket to his chin, the faint smell of wood and whiskey on it filling up his nose. 

Cas’s phone vibrated indicating a new text. He squinted at the screen and saw Dean’s reply on the preview banner on the lock screen.

>> _ I’m glad you liked it. I got the flowers. Thanks. _

Feeling happy that Dean liked the flowers, Cas put down the phone and turned to his right side. And just like the previous day, he fell asleep looking at the empty side of the bed.

  
  


-x-

_ AT SMITH AND CO. _

Dean entered his office cabin around 7:30 am since there was an accident on the road, causing a long traffic jam. 

Taking off his grey overcoat, Dean drapes it on the back of his office chair before sitting down with a huff. 

Being a senior architect in the firm, it’s his job to look over the process of different projects and make sure all is okay. He noticed some files sitting on the surface of his expansive office desk. Shaking his head at the office staff who thought it’d be okay to enter his office before he arrived and pile up files for him, Dean pulled them closer and started quickly skimming through each of the files.

Approximately ten minutes later, a knock on the door broke Dean’s attention from the file he’s going through. He yelled out a quick “come in” and leaned back, resting his back against the back of the chair. 

Becky Rosen, the Chatty Cathy receptionist of the company, entered the cabin with a grin on her face and a flower bouquet in her hands.

Dean raised an eyebrow and didn’t say anything till she came and stood in front of his office desk.

“This came for you,” Becky said- or more like squealed- and thrust the bouquet into Dean’s hands.

Not moving his eyes from the flowers, Dean thanked her. However, instead of walking away, Becky kept standing and not-so-subtly bounced on her feet. Most probably because she wanted to know who the flowers were from since she’s a nosy busybody. 

“Becky?” 

“Yesss?”

“Leave please,” Dean said pointedly.

Becky visibly deflated and turned around. Within moments, Dean’s alone so he took the time to examine the bouquet. The flowers- white calla lilies and blue irises- looked fresh and smelled good. The aroma made his nose tingle and he took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent. He eyed the small card which was pinned on one of the stems and pulled it free. Keeping the bouquet carefully on the desk, Dean looked at the logo of the online flower shop and flipped the card to check if anything was written. And sure enough, a line was written with neat handwriting in blue ink.

“HAPPY ANNIVERSARY DEAN. :). -CASTIEL”

Dean smiled softly at the smiley face at the end and slowly put back the card onto the bouquet; then he picked it up and kept it on the shelf in one corner of the room.

This wasn’t the first time Castiel had sent him flowers. On his thirty-third birthday, he had sent Dean a bouquet of white jasmines. However, Castiel was unaware of the fact that Dean was allergic to jasmines, which meant the moment Dean had gone two feet near the beautiful flower bouquet, he had started sneezing. Becky had to keep the flowers on the reception with her till Dean’s work ended for the day. Then, wearing his handkerchief like a bandana over his nose, Dean had brought the flowers at home and had kept them at the corner where he didn’t usually go. Later, when Castiel had asked him if he liked the flowers or not, he had to lie how he liked it and thanked him with a smile on his face because he didn’t want to make his husband feel guilty or sad. Castiel hadn’t noticed his nose being all reddish like someone pinched it.

At the moment, just as he's about to take out his phone to send a thank you text to his husband after sitting back on his chair, his phone made a sound, indicating a new message. Dean looks at the phone screen to see a new message from Castiel. He opened the app and read the text. Satisfied that Castiel had liked his pie, Dean smiled happily. He glanced back at the flowers and replied with his own ‘thank you’ because remembering their wedding anniversary, even though they weren’t like the usual couples, was something to be appreciated.


	3. Happy Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets an unexpected call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! How's it going? I got three pieces of news to share with you.   
> 1\. This story has a Pinterest board so you can go to it and check out the photos which will be used as references for the story. Link: https://www.pinterest.com/iamAM3326/isih/  
> 2\. I also made a Spotify playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1XGF1jwkdjTy6SH3zlPwir?si=9rFFuHrnSYCasgAXsXWkDg  
> 3\. Since the finale didn't go as we all wanted it to be, I wrote a fix it oneshot, so if anyone wants to read it go to https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655034
> 
> Anyway, here's the next chapter I hope y'all like it. kudos and comments make my day and these days i need positivity more than anything. <3

_ AT WINCHESTER & NOVAK RESIDENT 20th Sept. 2019 _

Two days after their anniversary, around 10:00 pm, Dean was sitting on the beige leather couch in the living room, nursing a beer while watching a documentary about cars in the huge tv hanging on the wall on top of a cabinet containing a few movie DVDs, when the main door opened. Only Castiel and he could open the door because of the advanced lock system Castiel had installed when they moved to the apartment after their marriage since, apparently, he didn’t trust anyone. Dean still didn’t know why. 

Dean watched as Castiel entered the apartment. His shoulders were tensed and his messenger bag was hanging over one shoulder. 

Castiel noticed him sitting on the couch.

“Hi.”

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel went inside their bedroom while Dean resumed watching TV. He could hear the faint sound of a door opening and closing which meant Castiel went to the washroom to take a shower. It would take several minutes for Castiel to come out so Dean decided to heat up the dinner. He wasn’t expecting Castiel to come back home early. He had gone to work in the afternoon so Dean had thought he’d return sometime after midnight. 

Dean was standing at the sink, washing his empty plate which he’d left there earlier after having dinner when he heard the footfalls of Castiel. The apartment was open space so the island countertop acted like the partition between the kitchen and the living room. Dean glanced back to find Castiel standing on the other side of the countertop, fidgeting with the hem of his light grey tee. 

Dean turned off the tap and wiped his hands with a kitchen towel before turning around. He leaned against the counter and gripped the edge of it loosely.

“Did you need something?”

Castiel peered at him before looking away. 

“The annual gala is scheduled to be on 1st November. We have to RSVP by Monday.”

Dean pursed his lips. Last year, they had good reason not to go to the gala. But this year, they couldn’t ignore it.

Shrugging, he nodded, “you can do it. We can’t ignore it this year, I guess.”

“You sure? Because I know it’s har-”

“Castiel. I wouldn’t have agreed if I weren’t sure.”

Castiel nodded silently and took out his phone from the pocket of his sweatpants. He typed something on the screen and kept the phone on the countertop. 

“Gabriel is organizing the gala this year. So I texted him to confirm it for us.” Cas said, moving towards the plate of spaghetti and meatballs which Dean had heated earlier. 

Dean chuckled a bit at the thought of Gabriel behaving like a responsible adult. Castiel looked up at him at the sound of his chuckle.

“Nothing. Just thinking how Gabriel would manage everything.” Castiel grinned, shaking his head.

“Knowing him, there will be sweet in almost every food... Speaking of food, this is delicious.” Castiel said, lifting a forkful of spaghetti and stuffing it into his mouth.

Dean blushed a little bit. After a moment, he spoke, “I thought you were supposed to return a bit later. Not that I’m complaining...just...yeah.” Dean bit his lips, internally cursing at himself for saying stupid things. It wasn’t his business why Castiel would return earlier. It wasn’t as if he required any explanations or something. 

Castiel chewed his food slowly and swallowed before replying, “Today’s shift was slow so Michael made me return.”

Dean nodded. Not knowing what to do, he wandered back to the couch and resumed watching the TV while Castiel continued to eat his dinner.

When sleep finally crept onto him and Dean couldn’t stay awake, he turned off the TV and got up. Stretching to relax his muscles, Dean yawned.

He ambled to the bedroom and paused at the doorway. Castiel was sitting on the left side of the bed with his back resting against the headboard and his sweatpants clad legs stretched in front of him, his MacBook perched on his lap. He was wearing his round wireframe reading glasses and had a squinty look on his face. 

Dean cleared his throat to announce his presence, earning a glance from Castiel and shuffled to the washroom to complete his night rituals- brushing and flossing his teeth and taking a leak.

When Dean came out of the washroom, he found Castiel in the same position on the bed. 

Usually, during the nights like this- when Castiel and Dean were home during the night at the same time- Castiel would work late at night while Dean slept on his side of the bed. Sometimes Dean would work too, but instead of the bedroom, he would use the office he’d set up in one of the rooms of the apartment.

Minutes after, keeping his phone on the bedside table, Dean was laying on the bed, on his right side, facing the opened window, with the blanket covering him up to his chest. 

“Goodnight.” Castiel’s deep voice sliced through the silence after a while.

“Goodnight,” Dean replied in a murmur.

The steady  _ click-click  _ of the keyboard and rustle of papers slowly pulled him into sleep.

-x-

Castiel woke up at the loud sound of traffic pouring through the opened window. Car horns, the deep rumbles of motorcycle, and the cacophony of other sounds woke him up and an ache started to form inside his head so he kept his eyes closed. Grumbling and shifting inside the blanket, Castiel turned to the other side and rested his arm on the bed, causing it to touch something warm. Making a face, Castiel slid one eye open. 

Dean was facing him, eyes closed because he’s still sleeping. Castiel’s fingers were touching Dean’s wrist which was near his pillow, clutching the bed sheet between their head pillows.

The sunlight coming from outside was falling on Dean, giving him a glow while his hair was looking a bit darker against the brightness of the outside world.

Realizing he’d been touching Dean’s wrist, Cas snapped his hand back as if it had burned him. The movement seemed to make Dean wake up a bit since he groaned and shifted a little, blanket bunching around his hip. With a smooth motion, Castiel got up from the bed, trying his best not to make a sound. Over the one year of their marriage, Castiel had perfected the act of coming to and getting up from bed without making any noise. 

When Castiel went to the bathroom and turned on the light, he almost winced. The headache seemed to be increasing with every passing moment. He mentally noted to take two ibuprofen tablets with coffee. 

By the time he returned to the room, Dean had already woken up. He was sitting on the bed, going through his phone. Sensing Castiel staring at him, Dean looked up. Hair messy from sleep and eyes still kinda hazy, Dean smiled little, “Morning.”

“Morning,” Castiel replied, moving towards the closet to grab his work clothes. Laying the light blue shirt and black slacks on one of the armchairs, Castiel turned to his husband.

“I have a meeting today and a three-hour shift. After that, I’ll be home.”

“Oh...okay. I’m meeting my friends for lunch. So should I make you something before going? Or will you eat outside?” Dean asked, getting out of the bed. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll manage it.” Castiel assured Dean who seemed to be convinced since he nodded and started to make the bed. Deciding to help Dean, Castiel stepped forward and grabbed the pillows, lining them against the headboard. Together and not saying a word, Dean and Castiel made the bed.

-x-

“Seriously? Planning a meet up at ass-o’clock in the morning? That’s even low for you, Charlie.” Dean chastised instead of greeting one of his best friends.

Charlie Bradbury looked up from her phone and grinned widely. She was wearing a dark blue shirt tucked into a pair of white pants. Her red shoulder-length hair was pinned to one side with a white clip. Dean raised an eyebrow at her outfit choice. Charlie’s usual go-to getup was graphic tees and ripped jeans. Not casual fancy-ish clothes.

“Shuddup. If you had any problem coming here you would have told me. Now, be a good boy and take a seat. Benny and Garth will be here soon.” Charlie chirped, keeping her phone down on the table. 

_ Café Madagascar  _ was a busy place, with a lot of customers but since Dean and his friends were regulars they never had any problem finding a booth. 

Right now, Dean and Charlie were sitting at one of the booths at the end of the café since they liked people not eavesdropping on their conversation. They might get scarred for life.

Dean ordered his regular- a bacon cheeseburger with extra cheese and extra sauce with curly fries on the side and a glass of beer. Charlie had already ordered and was waiting for her food. 

“How’s the hubby?” Charlie asked Dean.

“He’s okay I guess.” Dean was sitting across from Charlie so it was inevitable to avoid her worried eyes.

“Dean-”

“Don’t. Please. I’m happy. He’s- he’s good to me.”

“Is he though?” 

Dean rolled his eyes. Trust Charlie to quote a Marvel movie while talking about serious things.

“ _ Yes.  _ He’s good. He doesn’t have any serious bad habits and he doesn't have any side affairs. So, overall he’s a good husband.”

“Dean. It’s been a year and not once you have brought him to meet up nor does he take you out. The only times you guys go together are when you’re invited to some official or family party. That’s not how marriages work.”

“And you seem to know exactly how it works. Anything you wanna tell me?” Dean snapped, then he sighed. He rubbed a hand over his face, the coldness of his wedding band, ironically, felt soothing against the warm skin of his face. Ignoring the glare Charlie was casting in his direction, Dean looked down at his hands.

“He remembered our wedding anniversary.” Charlie looked at him expectantly, saying nothing. It motivated him to continue.

“He sent me a flower bouquet at my office.” Dean smiled a tiny smile as he recalled how the flowers looked good at his home office where he’d kept them after bringing them back home.

Charlie looked surprised, “Okay. Now that’s cute.”

“What’s cute?” A voice nearby Dean asked them. Both dean and Charlie looked up to see Benny with his hands inside his pockets, smiling big.

“Hey, Benny.”

“Hi, Benben.”

“Hey, Cher. Celeste.”

Charlie rolled her eyes at her full name and shuffled a bit to the side to let Benny sit beside her.

“To answer your question, Dean’s husband sent him flowers on their wedding anniversary.”

Benny’s eyes widened, clearly as surprised as Charlie was at first.

“Woah, that’s… roma-”

“Please don’t say romantic. It wasn’t like that,” Dean interrupted his friend, “besides, it wasn’t like only he showed a gesture. I baked a pie and kept a big piece for him.” He shrugged and decided to change the topic since he was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable with that specific conversation, “Anyways, Benny tell us....”

-x-

_ AT GARRISON HOSPITAL 23rd Sept. 2019 _

Castiel took off the blood-stained gloves from his hands, feeling his fingers and palm sticky with sweat. Then he took off the light blue surgical mask from his face, the air cold against his warm face. The operation he and his team had just successfully completed was a bit more critical than what he had expected. The patient had  cardiomyopathy caused by stress- also known as Broken Heart syndrome- so he and his team had to perform a  coronary angiogram as soon as possible since her condition was getting worse by minutes.

Hoping to get something in his stomach before it started to growl too loudly, Castiel set off to go to the break room. Nodding to one of the residents under his supervision, he walked to the elevator and stepped inside it. He was waiting for the elevator door to close after pressing the right floor button when a hand came out of nowhere and held the elevator doors from shutting. As soon as Castel saw who the person was, his face turned stoic and he pulled himself straight.

“Luke.”

“Castiel.” Luke Novak replied as he walked into the elevator and stood beside Castiel. He pressed the 3rd-floor button and the doors shut in front of them, trapping them together in the elevator. A moment later, it started descending. 

Not wanting to talk to his elder brother, Castiel decided to keep silent, however, Luke seemed to have a different opinion since he didn’t stay quiet.

“How’s your husband doing?” The way Luke said ‘husband’ made Castiel clench his jaws. He didn’t want the man standing beside him anywhere near Dean. He didn’t want Luke anywhere near Himself either. But working at the hospital which was owned by their family made it impossible to ignore that piece of shit. 

“He’s good,” Castiel replied tonelessly, not wanting to go on with the conversation, and stared at the small screen of the elevator information display, praying for the elevator to get down soon.

“Hmm. That’s good, isn’t it? After all, you guys gotta keep up the act of happily ever after.”

Castiel didn’t let his reaction be visible even though he almost flinched at the possibility of Luke knowing the truth.

“What acting? I dunno what you are talking about.” Castiel pretended to scowl. 

“Don’t play dumb, brother,” Luke said, a cruel smile playing on his lips, “I know you managed to get married before the deadline. But no worries, I’ll still be able to get what I want.” He smirked just in time for the elevator doors to open. Without a single backward glance, Luke walked away leaving a frustrated and irked Castiel still standing in the elevator.

An hour later, Castiel was going through one of his patient’s reports when someone knocked on the door of his office.

“Come in,” he called out without looking away from the papers spread on the surface of the wide mahogany desk.

“Dr. Novak, you are needed on the 2nd floor.” A petite blond nurse, wearing the navy blue hospital uniform, was standing at the doorway with one hand holding the knob of the door.

Frowning, Castiel turned his head up. As far as he remembered, he had one more hour before he had to start making rounds. Moreover, his radio, which was laying beside his phone on the desk, had been silent for some time now.

Castiel opened his mouth to speak, but then, he stopped. Maybe it wasn’t anything that serious to radio him over. He gestured at his office table, “I’m gonna put them away so you go ahead. I’ll be right behind you.” The nurse nodded and closed the door, going away.

After he piled up the papers and stashed them into one of the drawers of his desk, Castiel stood up. He grabbed the white coat from where it was wrapped around the back of his black wingback chair and wore it over his eggshell-colored dress shirt. Taking his radio and stethoscope from the table, Castiel hurried out of his office.

-x-

_ AT SMITH AND CO. 23rd Sept. 2019 _

“Hey, Sammy.”

“It’s Sam, you freaking jerk.” Dean’s 28 years old younger- yet too tall for his own good and Dean’s ego- brother answered over the phone. 

“Whatever you say, Sammy.” Before Sam could protest loudly, Dean continued talking, “Anyways, how are you guys doing? How’s Jess’s new workplace?” 

Jess Winchester was the love of Sam’s life and the only person beside Dean who could understand whatever was always going on inside that head of his under the shoulder-length hair. Sam and Jess were supposed to get married by now but Sam wanted to wait till he got to a decent law firm. But it didn’t matter since they already lived together and acted more like a married couple than actually married couples.

Jess had joined a hospital as an intern a few days ago but since Dean didn’t talk to her this week yet he didn’t know the name of the hospital.

“We’re fine and Jess is really happy with the job. Apparently, her boss and her colleagues are quite friendly.”

“Ah, that’s good to know. She deserves it. After all, she chose to be the one to keep up with you and your obsession with that long-ass hair of yours.” Dean teased his brother as he leaned back on his office chair. 

Sam scoffed on the other side of the call, “Whatever. Let’s talk about your life. How’s Castiel doing?” 

“He’s good. We’re good.”

“Hmm...I still can’t believe you married him. I know you like Dr. Sexy but to marry an actual doctor? It’s so-”

Dean rolled his eyes. Sam sure as hell knew why Dean had married Castiel yet he never failed to tease him about the resemblance between his husband and the fictional character.

“Sammy, stop being a bitch.”

“No. Look Dean, we all know you married Castiel because of Mom. But none of us, other than you, know why Castiel agreed. You cannot just agree to marry someone you didn’t even know a month ago.

“And as far as I know him, he doesn’t seem like a person who would make an impulsive decision. Not when it’s a matter of a lifetime.”

“You are a lawyer and still act like divorce doesn’t exist.”

“What?! Divor- Dean? You are getting a  _ divorce _ ??” Sam’s exclamation, which sounded so scandalous as if it was the 1800s and not the 21st Century, was loud enough that Dean had to move his phone a bit away from his ear to prevent going deaf.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist. No one is getting any damn divorce. I was just talking in a general sense. Jeez, how are you so dramatic?” 

Sam’s sigh of relief was loud too which made Dean almost end the call.

“Oh okay...well then take care of yourselves. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Yeah yeah, you too.”

Dean ended the call and glanced at the time on his phone screen and almost yelped. He was getting too late for the meeting. Throwing the phone on the table, Dean got out of this chair, grabbed the files from one of its drawers, and hurried out of his cabin.

-x-

“Seems like you didn’t lose your touch yet, Winchester.” Kevin, one of Dean’s colleagues, commented as Dean and he stepped out of the conference room.

Dean grinned and slapped Kevin’s shoulder lightly, “Thanks, man. You are goddamn good too. The design for the art gallery on 7th Avenue is a masterpiece.” Kevin blushed at Dean’s praise. He was one of the youngest employers of the firm but his designs were some of the best works the company had ever seen.

“Thank you,” Kevin replied with a small smile and pivoted to the right to go to his canon while Dean walked straight towards his own cabin.

Pushing the door open, Dean entered the room. Moving to his desk, his eyes fell on his phone. Shit. He had forgotten that his phone was left behind.

Dean picked up his phone and it lit up due to the motion. 3 missed calls. All from Michael Novak, his brother in law and Castiel’s oldest brother. Instantly, Dean felt alerted. Michael wasn’t someone who would call him out of nowhere if there wasn’t any problem.

Heart beating fast at the possibility of hearing bad news, Dean called Michael. After two rings, he picked up the call.

“Michael, I was in a meeting and forgot to take my phone with me.”

“Forget it. Come to the hospital as quickly as you can.”

“Why? What happened?”

“It’s Castiel,” Michael replied in a deep solemn voice, “He got into an accident.”


	4. Backstory is needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What made Dean and Castiel decide to get married...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! How's it going? I hope it's all good. I had been busy with some tasks which delayed the update but from now on i hope it's gonna be a smooth ride.   
> Anyway, here's the next chapter. Here we get to see why Dean and Cas chose to get married to each other.  
> Hope y'all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Kudos and comments are always appreciated ;)
> 
> TW// deadly disease

_AT WINCHESTERS’ HOUSE_ _10th Sept. 2018_

_“Your mother has very little time left, I’m afraid.” The words, spoken by Mary Winchester’s doctor before taking his leave after checking up on Dean’s mother at her house, echoed through Dean’s mind as he dragged his feet numbly up the stairs. His mother- his loving and kind mother who always had been the rock for Dean and Sam after their dad had gone away- didn’t have much time left. Even the mere thought about it made Dean’s chest hurt. Hauling himself up the stairs, Dean was going to his mother’s room when a pair of voices stopped him right on the track._

_“- worried about him.” Mary’s weak voice came through the ajar door._

_“I know, mom. But you shouldn’t stress out too much. It’s not good for your health.” Sam replied, his voice fretful yet calm. Knowing and hearing his mother and brother talk about him even in such a distressing situation made Dean’s heart heavy as a boulder and cold as an iceberg. This wasn’t supposed to be like this. Dean was supposed to be the one to worry about, not his sick mother and his little brother._

_The day John Winchester- Mary’s husband and Dean and Sam’s father- had decided he didn’t want to be a part of their lives and packed up his bags and left, Dean became the name of the house even though h was only eighteen years old headstrong boy who had thought life was just a series of fun times with a bit of sadness and anger. Since then, Dean had tried his best to make sure his four years younger brother didn’t miss their father that much, inserting himself as the father figure in Sam’s life. Mary had been too busy earning a livelihood for them, working as a salesperson for a teleshopping company._

_Then twelve years later, they were in a better place. Dean was working in an architecture firm while his brother was practicing law. Their mother was alright until she wasn’t. One day she was happy and full of life and the next day, she wasn’t._

_At first, they thought it was just a seasonal cough. Then came the weight loss and fever. Mary refused to go to the doctor as her sons insisted on her since it was ‘just a cough’ as she would say. However, one Sunday, while they were having dinner at her home, Mary started coughing. When she removed the napkin from her mouth, they all noticed the blood, its dark red color stark against the whiteness of the cloth._

_The next day, Dean took Mary to a doctor, hoping to himself it’s nothing that much serious, but a voice inside his head warned him things were gonna get bad._

_True enough, after several tests, the cause was founded. Mary Winchester had Tuberculosis in her lungs. It took around a month and a half to find out which type of TB it was. Treatment started and Dean moved into her house, taking up the guest room. At first, it was going well, however, soon they found out it was drug-resistant TB, which essentially meant the germs had become resistant to the drugs injected to fight them. Not to mention, no one could get near her for too long since it could be spread to others. Dean used to sit by the door of his mother’s room and look for any signal of distress. Mary hated seeing her son like that so she tried to convince him. Jess and Sam also tried. But the stubbornness in Dean’s blood won. But it all was for nothing. Even after eleven months of treatment, it couldn’t be tamed. The germs had spread to other parts of her body. The doctor, upon coming to check up on her since she couldn’t even move from her bed, informed Dean she didn’t have much time left._

_A scraping sound of a chair dragging across the floor brought Dean back to reality._

_“- will talk to him.” Dean caught the tail of the conversation and pushed the door open._

_Mary was laying on her bed. Her face was looking pale and the wrinkles were pronounced. The blond locks inside the braid Jess had made that morning were a mess against the head pillow. She had boxes of tissues beside her on the bed and the bedside table was filled with medicines._ They won’t be needed for too long, _Dean thought absentmindedly as he glanced at them. Due to the contagiousness of the disease, Sam and Dean were recommended to stand away from their mother at a safe distance. It was a heart-wrenching thing to accept for Dean, but he didn’t have any other choices._

_“What did the doctor say, Dean?” Sam asked. He was wearing a slate gray suit with a white shirt, his face full of worry._

_What should Dean tell them? That the doctor had told him how their mom wouldn’t live for much longer? That someday soon Dean and Sam would become orphans? No, Dean couldn’t do it. Not now. Not ever._

_It might be his expression or it might be the fact that he couldn’t even look at the faces of his family that told Sam what he wanted to know. Without any hesitation, Sam stepped forward and wrapped his long arms around Dean, hugging him tightly._

_“How long?” Sam whispered in his ears in a choked voice._

_“Dunno.”_

_Sam let go of him and blinked back tears that were almost pooling in his eyes._

_Taking a deep breath, Dean turned his face in his mom’s direction along with Sam._

_“What is it, Dean?” Mary asked with a hopeful yet weak smile._

_Dean opened his mouth then closed it, not knowing how to respond._

_“Mom, uh, the doctor-”_

_“He said you don’t have much time left.” Dean blurted out in a strangled voice because he couldn’t let his small brother take the burden of informing their mother about her life being shorter than any of them expected._

_The silence after his words was too heavy, too emotionally charged that he couldn’t take it any longer. Dean turned on his heels and stormed out of the room without a second glance at his mother or his brother. His chest was bursting with pain and he felt like he couldn’t breathe at all._

_Minutes later, Sam found him on the porch, elbows perched on the white-painted wooden railing while he leaned over it, breathing in the cold morning air. Dean’s little brother stood beside him and gazed at the view in front of them. Two cars- one sleek black vintage Impala and one navy blue Toyota Prius- standing in the driveway side by side, just like thor owners, a layer of dead brown and golden leaves- fallen from the trees surrounding the pastel green colored house- spread on the ground. Fall had come._

_“How did she react?”_

_“Didn’t say much. She needs time. We all need time to- to accept it.’_

_“But it’s the time that we can’t have. The doctor didn’t give me any specific time. Just said she...she has-” Dean’s voice gave up as tears threatened to fall over from his eyes. He swallowed and rubbed a hand over his face._

_Sam laid a hand on his shoulder, a comforting and familiar warmth almost calming him. Almost._

_“She is worried about you,” Sam informed in a serious voice._

_“Me? Why me? I’m not the one with a deadly disease.”_

_“She thinks you’ll be all alone once she’s… I got Jess but you don’t have anyone yet. You don’t date-”_

_“Way to rub it in.”_

_“Not my words. You don’t even_ try _to find someone. You just keep on working and working. It is stressing her out.”_

 _Guilt fell over Dean like a wet blanket. He knew his mother had a reason to be worried. The last time he had any kind of romantic relationship was years ago. It wasn’t like he wasn’t asked for dates. It was_ he _who refused to date anyone. Not because he was waiting for The One but because he didn’t have time for complicated things like relationships. He was all or nothing kinda guy and nowadays finding someone with the same views- someone who would understand him without saying a word- was harder than finding a Led Zeppelin fan._

_“I’ll talk to her,” Dean replied in a whisper._

_That night, after Sam had gone back to his and Jess’s apartment, Dean stayed with their mother. He was completing some of the leftover paperwork when he heard Mary’s fragile voice call his name from her room. He rushed out of the guestroom and went to her._

_“What happened?” Dean’s heartbeat got faster with worry._

_“Nothing. Just wanted you to be here with me for a while.”_

_Mutely, Dean nodded and sat down on one of the chairs placed at the corner of the room, a few feet away from the bed she was laying down with a soft grey blanket covering her up to her chest. He yearned to go to his mother and hold her. To cover her wrinkled hands with his. To lay his head on her lap just like he used to when he was just a kid and she was young, vibrant, and full of life. But he couldn’t. And it broke his heart all over again._

_Clearing his throat so that Mary couldn’t know how he had been on the verge of crying since the morning, Dean faced his mother._

_“How are you feeling now?”_

_“I’m fine, Dean. You don’t have to worry. Not anymore.”_

_“I’ll always worry, mom.” Dean ignored how casual Mary sounded as if she accepted the fact that she was gonna die soon._

_“I know. But I want you to do something for me. Think of it as my...my last wish.” Dean flinched at the last words._

_“Mom-”_

_“No. Don’t interrupt me. I’ve always let you do whatever you want. You wanted to go to community college instead of some big university to save money, I let you. You wanted to buy this house for me, I let you. You wanted to take care of Sam’s bills when he was in college, I let you do it too. But now...now I won’t be here anymore and God knows your stubbornness can never be handled by Sam. So I want you to settle down.-”_

_“What?” Dean blurted out, not expecting what his mom just said at all. It earned him a glare from Mary before she continued._

_“Do not interrupt me, young man. I want you to settle down with a decent person who will, at least, make sure you don’t drown yourself in work all the time. I want to see you get married.”_

_“How am I supposed to find someone to marry in such a short time?” Dean exclaimed, torn between feeling confused and horrified._

_“I don’t know. I just want you to get married before my time is up. Just make sure they don’t do anything illegal and have a good relationship with their family because those who love their family can’t be bad.”_

_“Whatcha asking me to do is impossible. I can’t- I cannot just ask someone I don’t know to_ marry _me. C’mon, mom. What if I end up hating them? What if-”_

_“If you wanted to be with someone you love, you would have at least attempted to find someone. But you don’t even think about it. I know you, Dean. If I don’t do something and let you decide you are gonna be old all alone with files and papers to keep you accompanied.- Do not say anything- all these months you stayed with me, taking care of me and all the other things I can’t do anymore without saying a word. Now let me do something for you. For your future.” Mary finished her little speech and took deep breaths. It wasn’t in her capability to speak for too long anymore._

_Dean didn’t have to look at his mother to know what her face was showing. Worry, love, and determination. Those were the emotions Mary Winchester used as her weapons to make whatever she wanted to happen._

This was a mess _, Dean thought._

_“Not a mess, it’s just you being the stubborn ass just like your father.” Mary’s words made Dean realize he’d said it out. And being compared to his deadbeat father stung._

_After some moments of heavy silence, Dean sighed loudly and got up, “I...I’ll think about it,” Mary started to smile widely, “But don’t get your hopes high. It’s not like I’m gonna actually find anyone.”_

_“I’m sure you’ll find someone. You’re a great catch.” Mary beamed._

_Dean rolled his eyes, “You’re my mom. It’s your job to think of me as a great ‘catch’...anyways, go to sleep. I’ll be right here, in the guestroom. Goodnight.”_

_“Goodnight, baby.”_

  
  


_-x-_

_AT NOVAK’ RESIDENT_ _9th Sept. 2019_

_“Your father clearly stated you’ll have the money and the position in the board of directors only and_ only if _you get married within a month of his death.”_

_“What the fuck?” Gabriel spat, his eyes angry and mouth twisted into a grimace. Beside him, Castiel’s nose flared. He knew why his father dearest did it. He didn’t hesitate to vocalize it, “Clearly he did it because he hates me, and most probably, he’s rolling in his grave, laughing his ass off.”_

_Gabriel nodded in agreement while their family lawyer squirmed in his seat, obviously uncomfortable with the conversation. Michael noticed it from his position at one of the two armchairs- the other one was occupied by the lawyer- and shook his head._

_“Isn’t there any other way? I mean, if Castiel doesn’t get it, Luke’s gonna demand it and he will definitely find some loophole to seize the position_ and _the money.”_

_Gabriel splayed his hands as if to say “See??” while Castiel squinted his eyes, trying to find a way to get outta this mess. Chances were almost closer to zilch it seemed. Groaning, he leaned back, the soft backrest of the loveseat cold against his black suit jacket._

_“What prompted him to make such a dickbag-ish decision anyway?” Gabe wondered, glancing at Castiel, who resisted the urge to roll his eyes._

_“He knew how much I’m not ready to settle down so obviously he chose that condition. Just to spite me, I guess.”_

_Gabe snorted, probably finding it hilarious how their father managed to find a way to fuck with Castiel even from his grave, “Classic Chuck Novak move.”_

_The lawyer was clearly uncomfortable at the way the Novak brothers were talking about their father since he cleared his throat, “Um...I’ll take your leave now. Let me know what’s your decision.” He stood up from where he was sitting, the Novak brothers followed the action. The maroon file of Chuck Novak’s will was clasped in one hand while he shook hands with three of the four Novak brothers with the other hand._

_Castiel didn’t say anything till the lawyer disappeared through the door of the library._

_Slamming his palm on the surface of the wooden expansive desk which belonged to his late father, Castiel cursed._

_Somehow, within two days of taking his last breath due to a heart attack, Chuck Novak had managed to turn Castiel’s life upside down. To take what rightfully belonged to him, he needed to fucking_ marry _? Moreover, within a_ month _of his father’s death?_ Bull fucking shit. _Castiel recalled how once he’d argued with his father about how he’s not ready to tie the knot with anyone. His father wanted him to marry a decent woman- or a man- because it’s what a picture family consisted of- all members of the family happily married. Castiel refused and now it was all crystal clear why Chuck hadn’t pushed him further at that time. Chuck had an obsession with controlling everything and wanting anything he wanted to happen. Whatever wasn’t in his control somehow_ always _managed to move out of his way or obey his will. Money and high status in society had given Chuck a God-complex personality which Castiel hated with his whole being._

_Once Michael asked him why he worked at the hospital even though he hated their father. Castiel just replied he didn’t wanna disappoint their mother who had always wanted Castiel to be involved in the family business._

_“Thank God Luke wasn’t present here,” Michael’s voice broke Castiel out of his thought._

_“If that bag of dicks was here, it’d have been much nastier than it already was,” Gabriel murmured, sitting back on the couch. Micheal grimaced at Gabe’s crude words while Cas stayed silent._

_“Now what?”_

_“Now it’s time for the wedding bells, otherwise Luke will ring his own bell.”_

_“I need time,” Castiel said after a few moments of silence, “I’ll inform you guys about my decision later. Just make sure luke doesn’t get a hint of what exactly father has done. He’s already declared he’ll find a way to be a part of the board. We don’t need to fuel the fire any more than it already has.” With those words, Castiel walked to the thick wooden double doors of the library, and opening it, he stepped out of the room._

_The next day, sitting on the divan beneath the windows of his bedroom, Castiel pondered how to deal with the infuriating problem. On one hand, he could do what he wanted- not get married just for the sake of money and family- and not surrender to his father’s will: however, on the other hand, if his devil of a brother by some means managed to accomplish what he wanted to do- take the money and Castiel’ position in the board of directors of the Garrison Hospital, which belonged to the Novak’s for generations,- then he’d have the majority of the shareholder which was just the perfect recipe of the disaster since Luke Novak was a racist, homophobic bigot son of a bitch who believed in white supremacy and always vocalized how the hospital staffs should all be white catholic Americans._

_The first time Castiel had heard him complaining about some of the hospital staff being non-white, he almost threw a stapler at Luke’s face while Gabriel didn’t even hesitate and_ actually _kicked the chair Luke was sitting on._

_Case in point, Castiel didn’t want Luke anywhere near the board. Which inevitably meant one thing: marriage. Grabbing his phone from the bedside table where it was charging, Castiel unlocked it and opened the messaging app._

Cas: Gabe, meet me at the cafe near the hospital tomorrow at 10 am.

_Gabriel replied after a few minutes._

Gabe: dont need 2 sound so ominous i'll b there, browaski.

_Castiel rolled his eyes at the nickname. His second oldest brother never ceased to make fun of him. Ruffling his hair, Castiel decided to go to the hospital since his shift would start soon and he didn’t want to hamper his professional life just because his personal life was at a crossroads._

  
  


_AT THE CAFE NEAR THE HOSPITAL_ _10th Sept. 2019_

_Dean stepped inside the cafe, the small bronze bell ringing above his head as the maroon colored decorative door hit it on its way to get closed automatically behind Dean. A mixture of savory and sweet aromas, in addition to the heavy smell of coffee, filled Den’s nose as he approached the counter. The array of colorful desserts along with heaps of bread loaves were arranged behind the glass wall of the display cabinet. Dean’s mouth almost watered as his eyes fell onto the pie section. Cherry, pecan, blueberry. They seemed to have all kinds of pies in their collection._

_“Stop drooling. People will have the wrong idea.” Sam’s voice made Dean turn his head to his right side._

_Rolling his eyes, Dean stepped towards his younger brother to greet him, “Not everyone is a pervy like you, bitch.” He said, slapping Sam’s shoulder playfully. It earned him one of the umpteenth bitch faces his brother had in possession._

_The Winchester brothers ordered their coffees and moved to the table at the corner of the cafe which had a cozy vibe, probably because the walls were powder blue with white trim and pretty art pieces were hanging on the wall with small pots of green vibrant plants sitting in a row on the window sills._

_“So...what’s the emergency that you couldn’t wait till the afternoon to meet me?” Sam was supposed to go to Mary’s home to visit her and him but Dean texted him to meet him at the cafe in the morning._

_“Did mom tell you about my...my marriage?” The way Sam blinked and made a face at the question, Dean was sure their mother hadn’t said a single word about it to the younger Winchester brother. He let out a huff of laughter humorlessly. Of course, Mary didn’t even bother to say anything to Sam. She never wanted Sam to stress about anything, which worked out for Dean since he always wanted the same thing._

_“Wha- How? Why?” Sam stumbled over his words, his facial expression looked like someone declared Kale to be illegal._

_“Because she wants me to be happy.”_

_Sam stayed silent for a moment before speaking up, “Is she wrong though?”_

_Dean glared at Sam, contemplating whether throwing a napkin at his brother would be too childish in the public’s eyes._

_“Look, tell me everything she said. Then we can decide what to do,” Sam said in his ‘lawyer’ voice._

_“There’s nothing left to decide,” Dean mumbled, looking out the window. A white SUV was parking across the road while people were passing by on the sidewalk. It was rush hour which meant the cacophony from the traffic outside the cafe was a bit louder than usual._

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I’ve already decided what to do.”_

_“And?”_

_“I’m gonna marry someone.” If it were a different and less serious situation, Dean would have laughed at the face Sam just made after hearing his decision. But it wasn’t so Dean just settled with a sigh._

_“Don’t make that face. It’s mom’s last wish. I gotta keep it.”_

_“It’s manipulation.” Sam retorted._

_“It’s none of ya business.” Dean snapped._

_Sam made a frustrated noise, “Who you are going to marry? Do you even know that?”_

_“I’ll figure something out.”_

_“You are being a goddamn idiot. It’s not gonna end well.”_

_“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Sammy,” Dean said sarcastically, feeling angstier by every passing second. He knew Sam was right, however, his love for his mother trumped any other options._

_“De-”_ _  
_ _“Dan Witchester. A large americano for Dan Witchester.” A voice called out, making Dean turn his head. Sam snickered at the way the barista had butchered Dean’s name._

_Shooting a look at his younger annoying brother, Dean got up and made his way to the counter where his coffee was waiting on the counter. He grabbed the hot beverage and was about to return to his table when a voice stopped him. It wasn’t exactly the voice, it was the words it was saying._

_“- find a guy to marry me now.”_

_The words intrigued Dean and he scanned around him, trying to find a person who had spoken those words. His eyes fell on a guy sitting at one of the corner tables. And he gaped. Surely, Dean had met various men with different handsome faces in his lifetime. But the man sitting in front of him had beauty, unlike anyone Dean had seen. Dark chocolate-colored hair, all messy and ruffled, atop his head with a stray strand curled on side of his forehead. Scruff peppered on the lower part of his face which highlighted the sharp jaws and made them look even more alluring. His skin was tanned, making Dean wonder for a second whether he was also tanned under the charcoal suit he’s wearing, which was most probably custom-made since it hugged every curve and slope of his body._

_The_ brrriinggg _of the bell snapped Dean out of his ogling and made him realize he’s been standing in one position for too long to be considered normal. He glanced t the man again to find a brown-haired man sitting with him, who Dean hadn’t noticed the first time._

_Before he realized it, he was stepping towards the devastatingly handsome man. Dean stopped by the table and cleared his throat. The man looked up with a frown._

Shit _was the only thing Dean could say the moment he saw the man’s eyes. Because he had the prettiest blue to ever exist. Blue that made Dean wanna jump into the ocean and just keep on swimming. Fresh and cool blue._

_Realizing he’s staring again, he croaked a small “Hey,”_

  
  


_-x-_

_Castiel was sitting on the chair beside Gabriel in the cafe across the hospital._

_“I decided to get married.”_

_“We been knew.”_

_“What?”_

_“Michael and I, we both knew you would choose it. After all, you’re always ready to make Luke angry.”_

_“I’m not doing it because I want to make Luke angry. I just want him to be as far away as he can be from the power he wants to gain.” Castiel replied, peering through the window and watching as people rush about, getting on with their daily lives._

_“Whatever you say, Cassie-poo,” Gabe rolled his eyes, leaning against the backrest of his chair, “Anyways, where’s the groom you’re supposed to get married within a month.”_

_“Do not be ridiculous, Gabe. I haven’t got any groom yet. Seems like I gotta find a guy to marry me now.” Castiel sighed, thinking_ where _he was even supposed to find a guy to marry him in such a short time._

_He’s about to say the very thing to his brother when he heard a throat clearing. Feeling irritated about getting interrupted Castiel looked up. And kept looking._

_Green. Vibrant moss green eyes with long curled eyelashes. It was the first thing he noticed. The second thing was the face, an asymmetrical face as if it was sculpted by God himself, which had tiny red freckles sprinkled on it, especially on the bridge of the nose and cheeks._

_The face belonged to the body equally beautiful. Wearing a black suit jacket over a sky blue dress shirt and black dress slacks, which covered the bowlegs, the man looked magnificent enough to be suitable for a magazine cover. The man seemed to realize he hadn’t said anything and let out a small “Hey” in a very deep and guttural voice. He had a large white disposable coffee cup in his hand._

_“Sorry pal, we aren’t any agents for models.” Gabriel quipped, smirking at the man._

_“What? No,” the man shook his head several times, “I’m not looking for an agent. I’m not a model. I- I heard you talking about finding a guy to marry so…” He trailed off, a pink hue spreading on his cheek and neck._

_“Why? You offering?” Gabriel asked, glancing at Castiel, who got his eyes till on the man standing before them._

_“Yes?”_ What?

 _“What?” Castiel managed to speak up because certainly, he_ had _to hear the man wrong._

_“Are you high on something?” Gabriel questioned, looking amused._

_“No. I- Can I sit here? Lemme explain.”_

_Intrigued, Cas nodded and watched as the man pulled out a chair across Castiel and gracefully sat down, putting down his cup of coffee on the table._

_“Explain.” Cas glanced at his brother and saw him staring at the man with a barely hidden smirk. Maybe he’s enjoying watching the beautiful man search for appropriate words to explain what he’d meant by ‘yes’._

_“I-” the man cleared his throat, “I’m Dean Winchester. And I’m looking for someone to marry.” The man- Dean- said with an awkward smile._

_Raising an eyebrow, Gabriel leaned forward, “Interesting, Dean. But that doesn’t explain why you are proposing to my baby bro.”_

_“Uhh… My mother’s...last wish was to see me get married. And she doesn’t have much time left.” Cas’s heart squeezed. Mother. Just the mere mention of a dying mother made Cas recall his own mother who had died when he was seventeen. He knew how it felt to see the person who had given birth to you die in front of your eyes._

_Swallowing back the emotions threatening to resurface, he looked back at Dean._

_“And you?” he asked, watching as Dean frowned._

_“Me?”_

_“Yes. You want to marry too?” Cas could tell Dean wasn’t expecting the question because his surprised eyes fell on him. And didn’t look away. Cas noticed the wrinkles at the corner of Dean’s eyes. Those made him look even more pretty for some reason._

_“I want what my mom wants.” Dean’s answer made Cas realize he was staring again._

_“O-”_

_“Dean? What are you doing here?” A very tall man with shoulder-length chestnut-colored hair approached the table, looking at Dean with a questioning look on his face. He was wearing a suit, just like Dean._

_“He’s proposing to my brother. Who are you? Another suitor for the handsome hunk here?” Gabriel jested, grinning wide, probably thinking how funny he was. He wasn’t. At all, according to Castiel._

_The tall man looked aghast at Gabriel’s words and shook his head vigorously, his hair almost sweeping around, “What? No. I’m his younger brother- Dean? What is he saying?” The man turned to Dean, clearly not understanding anything._

_“Calm down,” Dean turned to face Cas, “This is Sam, my younger brother.” Cas gazed back at Sam who was still looking confused. Dean stood up and gestured at Castiel and Gabe, “Sam, this is…” Dean trailed off since he didn’t know the names yet. With an embarrassed smile, Castiel held out his hand, “I’m Dr. Castiel Novak and this is my older brother Gabriel Novak.”_

_Dean raised his eyebrows at hearing the word ‘doctor’, “You work in here?” He asked, pointing his point back at the cafe window through which the large structure of the hospital was clearly visible._

_“Uh...yeah.” Cas didn’t know how Dean would react if he told him the hospital belonged to his family. However, Gabe seemed to have a different opinion, “Actually, it belongs to our family. My granddad built it,” he informed casually. Mentally sighing at Gabe’s blabbering mouth, Cas tried to study Dean’s expression. Often people would get skittish every time they heard they were the grandsons of the owner of one of the best hospitals in New York._

_Cas saw how Dean’s eyes got wide for a moment before he recovered._

_“Oh… that’s awesome I guess,” he said shrugging and at that moment, Cas realized things like money and status didn’t faze Dean. It was nice to know that. If he...ever got married to him._

_Sam nudged Dean with his elbow and made a face._

_“Oh, um...I- Cas is looking for someone to marry too,” Dean murmured not too subtly._

_“So you offered?” Sam looked skeptical._

_“Uh yeah.”_

_“Yeah, asked, and everything. But we still dunno what you guys do. I don’t want to marry my brother off to someone who might turn out to be a Ted Bundy wannabe or worse- someone who supports the current President.” Gabe’s smile was all jolly, but Cas could see how his eyes were searching. Since their mother had died and- whatever that happened afterward, Gabe had become protective of him._

_Dean chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck, “I’m an architect at the Smiths and Co. And Sammy is practicing law.” Sam eyed Dean when he said Sammy instead of Sam._

_“Sounds decent.” Gabe’s cheery voice made Cas roll his eyes._

_“Now what are you gonna do?” Sam asked, glancing at Dean who’s fiddling with his fingers on the edge of the table._

_After a moment, he spoke, “That depends on Castiel.” The implication that the whole marriage depended on what he decided to do made Cas feel a bit better. He wanted to make the most important decision of his life on his own._

_“I’ll think about it and let you know.”_

_Dean shrugged and stood up, so did the others. He reached the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small card, “Here, it’s my visiting card. My number is written on the back. Inform me when you make a decision.” Cas took the card, his fingers tingling when they touched the tips of Dean’s fingers._

_He’s about to walk away with Gabe when Dean called out his name. He looked back._

_“Whatever you choose, I’ll accept it, No pressure.” Dean smiled a small polite smile which made Cas’s heart flutter a bit. He nodded and went out of the shop._

_Decisions were made and Dean and Cas became a married couple a week later, on the 18th of September, with both of their families present to witness the life-altering moment._


	5. “Are you his family?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean rushes to the hospital to check on his husband

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! Here is another chapter! Hope y'all like it. The next chapter might be posted a bit later since I've some important things to handle which won't leave me much time to write. BUT I'll definitely try. So bear with me. 
> 
> PS. Kudos and comments are appreciated :)

Dean’s heart dropped to his stomach as he started to move.

“What? Castiel? How- oh god. I’m coming as soon as I can.” Dean ended the call and rushed out of his office. Running past the reception, he called out a “family emergency” at Becky’s direction, he got out of the building and to the parking lot. Getting inside his Baby, he floored it, accelerating towards the direction of the hospital.

Thousands of thoughts burst into his head.  _ How did he get in the accident? Did he fall off the stairs? Did someone hurt him? How much did he get hurt? How will Dean handle everything?” _

With the thoughts roaming inside his head, Dean reached the hospital within record time. Somehow he managed to park the Impala in one of the empty slots in the parking lot and hurried inside the building. 

“Where’s Castiel? Dr. Novak?” He asked one of the nurses at the reception. The nurse eyed him suspiciously, “Who are you? Are you his family?” The question made Dean almost jerk back. Of course, he’s family. He’s his  _ husband _ .

Feeling furious, he snapped, “Of course. I’m his husband.” He held up his left hand, showing off the ring settled in his fourth finger.

“Dean!” Michael’s voice came from somewhere around. Dean looked up to see his brother-in-law standing at one of the stairs. 

Dean shoved past the nurse and rushed up the stairs to reach Michael, who had a grave expression on his face which made Dean’s stomach twist with worry.

“What happened? Where’s Castiel?” he asked as Michael turned around and indicated him to follow him up to the second floor.

“Castiel was going to supervise an operation on the second floor. He was inside the operation when one of the surgical lights fell on his shoulder. Thankfully, he wasn’t standing directly underneath the light. Otherwise...” Michael trailed off as they entered one of the long and wide hallways of the second floor. Dean swallowed. Castiel almost died today. The thought made his insides churn.

“Fortunately, the bone isn’t broken. He will get better within a few days.”

As he followed Michael past several rooms, Dean noticed how tensed the other man was. Michael Novak was a man of very few words and he didn’t even show many expressions on his face. But at that moment, Dean noticed he was unusually quiet and the stiff form of his shoulders underneath the layers of his white doctor coat and black shirt told Dean whatever had happened to Castiel affected him too.

Michael stopped in front of one of the doors at the end of the hallway and grabbed the doorknob, twisting it to open the door. 

Dean’s breathing hitched as he took in the sight. Castiel was laying on the hospital bed, unconscious and still. The only movement was his chest moving up and down as he breathed into the oxygen mask. A white bandage was wrapped around the right shoulder joint and a white clamp was inserted on one of his fingers. Dean walked inside the room, taking small steps as he moved towards Castiel. 

He sat on the metal stool placed beside the bed. Hesitantly, he reached out and touched Castiel’s motionless hand. It’s cold and dry and alien against his skin. Dean could feel Michael’s eyes on his back but he ignored it, concentrating on how all he could do now was wait for his husband to wake up. Hopefully, he would be awake soon and all would be okay. 

After a few minutes, Castiel’s brother left for his duty while Dean sat there, holding his husband’s hand. This was the longest he’d hold it. He didn’t know if Castiel would mind it. Probably, yes, however, as far as Dean knew Castiel, he wouldn’t say anything which might embarrass him or offend him.

His jacket pocket vibrates, indicating someone was calling so Dean took it out and checked it. Sliding his thumb across the screen, he answered the call.

“Dean, my dude!” Charlie’s cheerful greeting came through the phone speaker.

“Hey, Charlie. What’s up?”

“Hey yourself. I got some great news.”

“Really? Awesome.” Dean knew his voice wasn’t too bright but looking at his unconscious husband made it difficult for him to act normal. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one to notice it.

“What’s going on? You sound off. Is everything okay?” Charlie’s voice full suddenly filled with concern.

“Uh… not really. Castiel had an accident in the hospital. Now he’s admitted here.”

“Oh shit, what happened? Is he okay?”

“He’s okay, I think. Sedated right now. Michael said a surgical light fell on his shoulder. Will take a few days to get better,” Dean murmured, fingering the silver band on his ring finger. It’s cold and smooth under his fingertip. 

“Oh. Well, if you need anything, just call me, okay? And Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t worry. He’s gonna be alright,” Charlie said in a soft voice.

“I know,” Dean replied, glancing at Castiel.

A few moments after Charlie ended the call, Dean got up from the stool. Deciding, he needed to get caffeine in his system to keep away from dozing off, he got up and went out of the room, but not before glancing back at his husband once more.

Guessing his way through the labyrinth of the hallways and stairs of the building, Dean went to the cafeteria and grabbed a coffee from the vending machine. On his way back to the room, Dean took a sip of the hot beverage and almost sighed with solace as the bittersweet taste of the coffee exploded in his mouth. 

As he opened the door of the room, the first thing he noticed was the blue eyes staring at him. Castiel was awake. Filled with relief, he rushed to his husband. He put the styrofoam cup on the small table on the side of the bed and sat down on the stool.

“Castiel, you are awake.” Castiel nodded, trying to sit up. Dean grabbed his arms and helped him to recline against the fluffy head pillow behind him.

Castiel pulled down t\he oxygen mask and tried to speak but all he could say was something too low for Dean to understand but he read Castiel’s lips.  _ Water. _ He needed to drink water. But there’s no water bottle in the room, so Dean called out for a nurse who brought a small bottle of water. Taking small sips of water, Castiel cleared his throat.

“You okay?” Dean asked, looking at his husband with concern.

Castiel nodded, handing back the bottle to Dean. A moment of silence passed before Castiel spoke up, “When did you come?”

“A while ago. Michael called me but I was in a meeting. When I returned the call, he told me about the accident.”

“I don’t understand how it happened. One moment I was going to get ready to supervise an operation and the next thing I knew a light fell on my shoulder.” Castel grimaced as he turned his neck to look at the white bandage wrapped shoulder.

“I’m glad you’re alright,” Dean said and as Cas turned his gaze on him, Dean felt his lips curl up in a smile. 

“Thanks for being here.”

“Don’t thank me. It’s my responsibility. You’re my husband, after all.” Even after a year of marriage, Dean felt his heartbeat become a bit faster whenever he called Castiel his husband.

Cas nodded without taking his eyes off him.

  
  


Around evening, Michael came in and advised Dean to go home and get changed since he was in the same clothes since morning. After he offered to stay with Castiel till he got back, Dean agreed. Glancing at his sleeping husband, Dean got up and went out the door, hoping to return as soon as possible.

As he’s parking the car inside the garage of the building he and Castiel lived in, he remembered Sam wasn’t informed about the accident. Personally, he didn’t want to inform Sam since it’d just make his little brother freak out but not telling him would mean suffering his bitchface and snappiness.

Taking out his phone from the suit jacket pocket, Dean called Sam as he proceeded to get out of the Impala.

“Dean, what’s up?”

“Uh...Castiel had a small accident at the hospital.”

“What? When? I mean, you didn’t say anything when we talked in the morning.”

“He was okay then. However, a big ass light fell on his shoulder and he got knocked out.”

“Is he alright?”

“Better now. Sleeping right now, I think. I came back home to change clothes. Will return soon.” Dean walked into the elevator and waited as it started moving upwards.

“Okay. I’ll try to swing by tomorrow and if you need anything else, just text me.”

“Sure. I gotta go now.” Dean said bye to his brother and opened the apartment door. His footfalls echoed through the empty house as he moved to the master bedroom. With a quick motion, he took off his suit jacket and threw it on the bed. As he proceeded to open his shirt, his fingers kept failing to unbutton it. Dean glanced down at his hands which are still on the topmost button of the shirt and noticed they were shaking a little bit. Sighing, he attempted again after letting out a deep breath. Successfully, he undid his shirt this time. He walked to the closet while tugging at the belt on his waist. 

Dean took out a red flannel and a black tee along with blue jeans. Recalling he had to take some clothes for his husband, Dean reached out and pulled out some clothes from Castiel’s side in the closet. A denim shirt and a pair of black slacks.

Mentally making a note to take them, Dean kept the other man’s clothes on the bed and went to the washroom to get refreshed.

  
  
  


-x-

  
  
  


Dean opened the hospital room door to find Castiel reclining on the bed with a grumpy expression on his face. He glanced at Dean but didn’t change his look.

“What happened?” Dean asked, feeling weird since it’s the first time Castiel had let him witness him being anything other than stoic and calm.

“I’m fine but they are making me take a break to get better,” Cas said, his voice almost resembling a growl. Dean found it funny enough to let out a small chuckle which earned him a glare from his husband.

“What?” Cas snapped.

“You look like a grumpy cat,” Dean replied, putting the bag of clothes he’d brought from the apartment on the floor beside the bed, “Here, I brought clothes for you, in case you get discharged tomorrow.”

“Thanks though I don’t think they will let me out that easily. Apparently, I’ll have to stay here for at least two days.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll talk to the doctor and see if I can convince them or not.”

This made Cas give him a bright smile, bright white teeth and gums all in display, which pulled something inside Dean’s chest, which he ignored and went out the door in order to find the doctor who was in charge.

Dean was turning around a corner when he almost bumped into Michael and Gabriel. 

“Woah, Dean-o. Slow down before you take down someone,” Gabriel said in lieu of a greeting.

Dean rolled his eyes, “Hey, Gabe.”

“How’s Castiel?” Michael asked.

“He’s kinda angry because they aren’t letting him go. He thinks he’s fine.”

“Clearly, Cassie’s definition of fine and our definition of fine ain’t the same,” Gabe retorted, snorting while Michael nodded solemnly.

“Yeah, but he was really grumpy about it so I thought I could talk to the doc and see if he can get out tomorrow.”

“Personally, I think Castiel should stay as long as the doctor recommends but I think my brother will be more comfortable in his home. You don’t need to talk to anyone, I’ll manage it.”

“Yeah, Mike will take care of it. After all, we own the hospital,” Gabriel said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Michael sighed, shaking his head at Gabriel’s statement, and held up his left wrist to check the time on his Rolex.

“I gotta go now. You can go back to Castiel. I’ll have the discharge papers ready by tomorrow morning. Tell him not to get grumpy,” Michael assured Dean and walked towards the stairs.

Gabriel murmured something like “as if it’s possible.” and saluted Dean with two fingers before sauntering away.

_ I should tell Castiel about this _ , Dean thought and went back to the room.

  
  


Pushing the door open, Dean finds Castiel laying in the bed, eyes closed and breaths steady. He’s fallen asleep within the span of a few minutes. After looking at his husband for a couple of seconds, Dean walked to the stool beside the bed and sat down on it, its steel surface cold under his ass. Gradually, his eyes started to close in their own accord due to sleepiness and without realizing it, Dean leaned forward, pressing his forehead beside his husband’s motionless hand, and went to sleep.

  
  


-x-

  
  


Castiel smelled the enchanting smell of coffee even before he opened his eyes. Its bitter scent allured him to open his eyes. The stark white wall stares back at him, making him recall how he’s still in the hospital and definitely not as a doctor. Groaning, he tried to get up however, the sharp pain from his shoulder stopped him. So instead, he tried to move his hand but a weight on it made him glance at it. Dean’s hand was laying on top of it, its warmth enveloping his hand which filled his chest with a strange sensation. Ignoring the urge to rub it out, Castiel tugged his hand out of his husband’s grip. Dean, who was sleeping with his forehead pressed against the edge of the hospital bed, jerked up and blinked several times.

His hair was all ruffled up and his eyes were a bit unfocused. Castiel cleared his throat, feeling guilty for waking him up.

“Sorry for waking you up.”

“Nah, it’s okay. Anyways, how are you feeling? Better?”

Castiel shrugged, “I’m alright. Can we go home today? Have you talked to the doctor?” 

“I wanted to tell you last night but you’d already fallen asleep. I met Michael in the hallway. He told me you can go today and he’d talk to the doctor. By the way, Gabriel was there too.”

Castiel felt relieved at the good news about his discharge but he mentally made a note to ask Gabe why he didn’t come to visit him when he was at the hospital the previous night.

“Where did the coffee come from?” Dean’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned his face to see Dean gesturing at the coffee cup sitting on the table beside the bed.

“Dunno. It was here when I woke up.” 

“Huh,” Dean picked up the cup and looked at its side, “oh, it’s from Sammy, I guess.” He held out the cup in front of Castiel’s face.  _ Dan Witchester  _ was written on the body of the styrofoam cup with a black marker. Dean snorted at the confused head tilt Cas did after reading it.

“Once a barista wrote my name like this by mistake and since then, Sam finds an opportunity to tease me,” Dean explained with a shrug. Castiel nodded since he didn’t know what to say in response.

“I’ll get the discharge papers from the reception after finishing up the coffee. You can change your clothes...you can do it by yourself, right? Or should I help?”

Picturing Dean helping him to get dressed made Castiel almost blush. He cleared his throat and nodded once.

Dean was about to take a sip of the coffee when he looked at the clock hanging on the wall beside the bed and stumbled over the stool and dropped the cup. Coffee spilled out of the cup and spread all over the floor. Luckily, none of it had touched him or his shoes.

“Shit,” he cursed and crouched down to pick up the cup from the floor while Castiel peered at him to see if he’s alright.

“You okay?” he asked, trying to get up and almost fell facedown on the floor but Dean gripped his good shoulder with a soft yet steady touch, preventing it. Castiel turned up his face to find his husband standing close to him. Close enough to smell the deodorant he might have used after the shower the previous night. Close enough to notice the golden specks in midst of the mossy green of his eyes. Close enough to count the frec-

“Dr. Novak?” A voice pulled him back to reality and made him realize how he and Dean had been in the same position for too long. Dean’s cheeks turned pink as he shuffled back, rubbing the back of his neck. A nurse was standing at the door, looking down at the floor. Castiel knew her but couldn’t remember the name.

“Yes?” he asked, switching into his doctor mode.

“Dr. Novak...Dr. Michael Novak asked me to inform you that the discharge papers are been taken care of. You can go back home now. He will talk to you later.” Castiel nodded and didn’t speak as the nurse left, shutting the door behind her.

“Well, let’s get you ready I guess,” Dean said cheerfully as he picked up the bag containing Castiel’s clothes.


	6. A much needed vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected trips are always the fun ones...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! I am back with another chapter. It's kinda short but important because it's where the main plot starts. Also, my apologies for the delay but I have a legit reason. I've been busy applying to colleges and preparing for my tests so I didn't have much time this month. Hopefully, the next updates will be not too fashionably late. Enjoy this one and let me know how you feel about it in the comments and kudos are appreciated as usual.

_AT WINCHESTER & NOVAK RESIDENT 28th Sept. 2019 _

  
  


A few days after the incident, Castiel was itching to do some work. Apparently, having a light fallen on your shoulder causes more hindrance in your work than you thought it would. Groaning, he tried to turn to his good side of the shoulder but it wasn’t the comfortable side. 

“You okay?” His husband’s voice made Cas pop up his head from his pillow. Dean was standing at the foot of the bed, wearing a sweat-drenched grey-colored muscle tee that showed off his defined biceps and a pair of black sweatpants that hung low on his hip. A blue towel was slung across his neck. The first time Castiel had seen his husband like that, he almost tripped over his own feet. Seemed like taking a break from work was making Castiel Dean in a way he didn’t see in over a year.

“Castiel?” Castiel blinked, realizing Dean had been saying something to him.

“What? Oh...um I’m okay. Just trying to find a comfortable position,” Castiel said, looking away as Dean proceeded to wipe off sweat from his face and neck as he walked to the closet. A few seconds later, he reappeared with clothes in his hands. 

“I’m gonna take a shower now. I’ll prepare your breakfast afterward and leave it inside the oven. Don’t forget to eat it,” Dean said before going to the washroom.

Castiel resisted the urge to roll his eyes. His husband loved to act like Castiel was a kid who didn’t follow the rules. Which wasn’t true.. Mostly. He just didn’t like being sick. Or relying on someone else. The last person he relied on died and left a void in him which always was present in his life as a black ominous cloud. 

Sighing, he managed to close his eyes and relax a bit, shoving the painful memories away from his mind. The sound of a door opening and closing echoed through the room after a while but Castiel didn’t open his eyes, not wanting to move away from the dark beneath the lid of his eyes. He heard his husband walking around, the clink of metal, which was more likely to be the buckle of a belt, telling him Dean was getting dressed for work.

“Castiel?”

Castiel didn’t answer, instead, he pretended to be asleep. He didn’t know why. He just knew he didn't feel like talking or even looking at anyone. Even his husband. His shoulder was aching, he couldn’t find a comfortable position to sleep and he couldn’t even do his damn work. Dean believed the act and left the room, closing the door with a soft click.

A touch on his hairline pulled him out of the land of dream and caused his eyes to open. Green eyes, which were too near to be appropriate, blinked back at him.

“Huh… you were asleep?” Dean had probably meant it to be a statement but it came out as a question, making Castiel raise an eyebrow. The other man’s face flushed red and he straightened up from where he was leaning forward. 

Deciding to sit up, Castiel started to move. 

“Fuck,” he whispered as he put pressure on his injured shoulder purely by mistake.

“Here, lemme help you,” Dean offered, and without waiting for Castiel’s answer, he tightly yet carefully grabbed Castiel by shoulders and helped him sit up, leaning his back against the headboard with a pillow between him and the wooden surface. Castiel turned to face his husband to thank him but the words died in his mouth. Dean’s face was only a few inches away from his. They were close enough that Castiel could feel the other man’s hot breath on his lips and he was definitely sure Dean could see his suddenly racing pulse on his neck.

For the first time in a year, Castiel’s mind didn’t scream ‘awkward’ as he didn’t move away from his husband. Maybe it was the fact Dean was taking care of him, or maybe it was just the medicine… or maybe it was just the way he was starting to feel comfortable around his husband.

A vibrating sound of a phone broke the moment and Dean jumped back, swallowing. With a couple of long strides, he reached his phone which was sitting at the foot of the bed.

“Shit. I gotta hurry. A meeting just preponed.”

“Okay.” Castiel cleared his throat. He watched as Dean grabbed his things and hurried out of the room. A moment later, Castiel’s eyes fell on the object laying on the surface of the dresser. He sighed. Dean had forgotten to take his wallet. Hoping his husband hadn’t already taken off, Castiel got up from the bed, swallowing a groan from the pain on his shoulder.

As he dragged his feet to the dresser and grabbed the wallet, he heard footfalls and an instant later, the door burst open and revealed a panting Dean standing at the doorway. His eyes fell on the wallet Castiel was holding and smiled sheepishly.

“Huh... I forgot it.”

“Obviously.”

“Obviously,” Dean parroted back without moving.

“Aren’t you getting late?” Castiel asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh…uh...yeah.” Dean reached Castiel and took the wallet from his hand, their fingertips touching, which caused Castiel to look at Dean’s face.

Dean inhaled, his shirt straining against the muscles of his light blue shirt underneath the black suit jacket. For some reason, Castiel's eyes caught the movement and it almost made him look away.

“Umm… I should go.”

“yeah... I mean okay,”

“Goo- Goodbye.”

“You too,” Castiel replied without thinking and immediately cursed mentally because it sounded so fucking lame. Like, who says ‘you too’ as a reply to a goodbye?

Castiel almost palms his face before he realizes he cannot move his shoulder too much.

  
  
  


_AT GARRISON HOSPITAL 30th Sept. 2019_

“So… what did the doctor say?”

“I’m completely fine.”

“Define ‘fine’,” Dean murmured, ignoring the glare thrown at him by his husband. They are visiting Michael in his office after Castiel’s first scheduled checkup.

Michael raised an eyebrow at Dean’s comment.

“Doctor advised him to take rest and not resume work. But he tried to threaten him as ‘a senior doctor who has more power’”- he used air quotes-,” I had to apologize to the doctor and almost drag Castiel out of the cabin,” Dean explained.

“Stop exaggerating. You certainly didn’t almost drag me away,” Cas chided, giving Dean a dirty look.

Michael chuckled, “I know how Castiel is when he becomes a patient. I’m his brother, after all. Anyways, Castiel, you definitely rest. Especially some mental rest. The past few days have been a bit overloaded...even for you.”

Dean inwardly frowned, not knowing what Michael was talking about. Castiel seemed to understand what his brother was implying so he just shook his head and leaned against the backrest of the chair, “No.”

“Must you be so difficult?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I have no freaking idea what you guys are talking about but I agree with Michael. You need rest. I’ll make sure you have it.” Dean smiled at the way Castiel rolled his eyes at his words. 

The past week changed something. Shifted something between them. They talked to each other more, expressed more emotions near each other. Friendly was the word that popped into Dean’s mind. They were friendly with each other. It made Dean’s chest fill with something akin to warmth.

“By the way, I thought of something that would make sure Castiel gets the break he needs.” Michael’s words brought Dean out of his reverie. 

“And what’s that?”

“I had booked a lodge in New Orleans for a few weeks for a small vacation I wanted to take but I got an important thing to handle so I would have to cancel it unless someone else takes goes instead of me. And since Castiel got enough time, I think you both should go there.”

It took Dean a minute to process what Michael had just said. New Orleans? Lodge?

Confusion, similar to his own, greeted him when he turned to his husband. They both faced the other Novak who had a small smile on his face.

“It will be like a small honeymoon package from me as a gift.” The H word made Dean blush a bit against his will and he did not look at the man sitting beside him.

“What are you talking about?” Castiel questioned after giving Dean a glance from the corner of his eyes.

“Just offering you both to go on a trip for a few weeks. If I am right, you didn’t go anywhere after your marriage, right?” When Dean shrugged, not knowing what to say, Michael nodded, seeming satisfied.

“Then it’s decided. I’ll email you all the details today,” Michael said, leaving no room for questions.

Dean wondered if the vacation was a good idea or not. Surely, he could get leave from work since he hadn’t taken any leave except for a week after his mother had died. 

Castiel was about to get up from the chair so Dean held his bicep and helped him without a second thought as he already got used to assisting his husband. His eyes fell on Michael who was looking at them with an unreadable expression.

“Dean, can you wait for a second? I got something to talk to you about.” Michale’s voice stopped the husbands on their way to the door.

“I’ll go to my office to see if there’s something to take home,” Castiel murmured and walked out of the room.

“Sure.” Dean nodded and turned back to face his brother in law.

Michale leaned forward, resting his elbows on the edge of the wooden desk, the cuffs of his light green shirt peeking underneath the white doctor coat sleeve hems.

“Castiel always puts his work first, so if he hears any problem related to the hospital, he’ll rush here even before you can say the word problem. So I hope you try to keep him away from work on your trip. And don’t let anyone from the hospital interrupt you. He needs to be away from a while, you know, for relaxation.”

Something about Michael’s choice of words told Dean there’s something to read between the lines however, he didn’t have any idea how to comprehend them, so he just nodded twice and, giving the older Novak a two-finger salute, he left the room and went to find his husband. They were getting late for lunch.

  
  


_AT WINCHESTER & NOVAK RESIDENT _

“So… road trip?”

Castiel huffed at his husband’s words as he tried to move his injured shoulder. The doctor gave him some exercises to prevent the muscles from growing stiff due to lack of movement. Dean moved behind him, “Here, like this.” He held onto Castiel’s shoulder to make sure he did it correctly. Castiel could feel the heat of his husband’s body and the fresh smell told him Dean was done with his nighttime shower before going to bed.

“I can do it. You are not the doctor here,” Castiel almost whined. Almost being the keyword because he hated being vulnerable.

“Neither are you right now.” Came the reply from behind.

“I’ll always be one,” Castiel sniffed which turned into a wince as his muscles underneath the navy blue t-shirt tensed at the dull pain on his shoulder joint

“Yeah, yeah, of hearts and shit, not almost broken shoulder.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, “Only heart and there’s no ‘almost broken shoulder category in medical. There’s-”

“I was just- nevermind.” His husband interrupted, “Here you go. Exercise done.” With a clap on his good shoulder, Den stepped away as he turned around. Castiel rolled his shoulders and tested the water. The pain was a dull throbbing now. No difficulty during movement. He could easily go back to work. But… but knowing his brother, it’d be a problem since Michael hated whenever someone disobeyed him. 

“Did you take your medicines after dinner?” Dean’s voice cleared out his thoughts. He was laying on his side of the bed, blanket already pulled up to his chest and his body a picture of relaxation.

“What? Uh yeah. You go to sleep. I’ll use the washroom before coming.”

“Okay,” Dean replied and turned to face the window which was closed with the curtains open, allowing moonlight to slip into the room. Castiel took a moment to look at his husband since usually, Dean would somehow realize whenever Castiel tried to look at him and would always stare back at him. 

Dean’s grey t-shirt, which was tight enough to make the muscles beneath it pronounced, was stark against the black bedsheets he’d laid on the bed this morning. From Castiel’s position at the foot of the bed, he could only see the back of Dean’s head and his back. His hands were placed close to his body, probably tugged under his chin as usual. 

Sighing, he walked soundlessly to the washroom and closed the door behind him.

  
  


_1st Nov. 2019_

  
  


“Can I ask you a question?” Castiel’s voice from the doorway made Dean look up from where he was getting his clothes out of the closet to pack up for the trip. He was standing at the door, leaning his elbow against the doorknob.

"Sure."

"You sure you wanna go today?

“Yeah, why?”

“Tomorrow is…” Castiel trailed off, looking at the wall above their bed.

“I remember, Castiel. It’s mom’s death anniversary.”

“I know it’s not my place to say anything, but will you be okay? I know how it feels during times like this.” Something flashed in Dean’s husband’s eyes for a second before he shook his head and walked over to him and stood within a few feet of distance. Castiel seemed to have a bit problem with personal space these days, yet Dean didn’t think of informing him that since it might sound a bit awkward. They were husbands, after all. Dean said the only thing that came to his mind at the moment, “I… I don’t think I can stay here without drinking myself to sleep… which would be every unproductive, right?” He added the last bit as a joke to lighten the mood.

“Right,” Castiel agreed, his stare intense and set directly at him which honestly started to unnerve him nowadays.

Dean licked his dry lips and turned to the task in his hand. Literally. Folding the black shirt he’s in his hands, he put it on top of the pile of clothes he’d been keeping to fill his luggage.

“Can you pack mine too? I am not allowed to move my shoulder too much right now.” As if Dean had forgotten about the doctor's instructions.

“I'd have gotten it without you asking me,” Dean shrugged, turning around to go to the closet to check if anything was left to take, not seeing his husband's response. After a moment, he heard Castiel walk out of the room without any more words and carried on with the packing.


End file.
